Although an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer can block gas, an organic liquid, etc., its impact resistance at a low temperature is not necessary sufficient. In this respect, in order to improve the impact resistance at a low temperature, it is known to admix a cross-linkable rubber modified with a reactive group into ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-161045.
Further, it is known that, by dynamically cross-linking an ethylene-vinyl alcohol-based copolymer, elastomer, and organic peroxide or phenol resin-based cross-linking agent, the cross-linked elastomer can be uniformly dispersed in the ethylene-vinyl alcohol-based copolymer, and a thermoplastic elastomer composition having both a gas barrier property and flexibility can be obtained. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-211059.